My Pokemon Adventure
by ImagineThisx
Summary: As I wake up in an alien land and meet a strange man, I wonder how and I why I was in this place and how I could return home alive...
1. Chapter 1

I groaned. As I rolled onto my back, I slowly moved my hand down from my face to my surroundings. I was lying in a grassy area which was damp due to the early morning dew. There were a few strange noises emerging from behind me which nerved me. The air was fresh which told me I was in an open space as opposed to a forest and a smell of salt water and the gentle sound of waves drowned out the alien callings of whatever was behind me.

I didn't have a clue where I was, either.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and sighed. I hoisted myself so I was sat up on the wet, green terrain. I peered around me. I had never seen the skies so blue and vegetation so vibrant. Then as I manoeuvred my gaze to the river, a peculiar man caught my attention. He was crouched over the rippling river and humming quietly to himself. He was short, stout and oblivious to my company.

Suddenly, he turned around and met my gaze. He looked slightly abashed which made me more anxious.

"Hello. Could you please inform me of where I am?" I enquired, looking at the man with untrusting eyes and trying to keep my voice stable.

"You're in Lakesville, Ma'am," the obscure stranger replied, locking eyes with me. He was many years older than I. Mother had told me never to communicate with strangers but I guess mother had never prepared me for such an occurrence like this. I had never even heard of Lakesville. I was just from England and Lakesville sounded like a made up town. "Tell me, young lady, how did you get here without being equipped with a Pokemon?"

"A what?" I replied, bamboozled.

"Fascinating. You've never even heard of a Pokemon? Tell me, my dear, where are you from?"

"Not anywhere with Pokemon," answered I, I was certainly not going to tell this odd old man where I lived.

"Hmm. Why don't you follow me into the town and see if we can find anyone who saw you last? You look very tired and lost. I'm not suggesting you stay with me but we can find you a hotel."

I stared at the man intently.

"Can I trust you?" I asked. Back home I would have to reject such an offer from such a man, but everything about this place appeared to be different.

"Indeed you can."

"Let's go then."

He smiled then and put out his hand. "I'm Dr Hoire." Doctor? He certainly didn't look like a doctor, I thought as I assessed his weird clothing of a muddy brown trench coat and bowler hat. He looked more like a detective.

"I'm Jess," I smiled as I shook his hand. Then he began to walk to the unknown terrain behind me. I turned around.

Coming from such an urban area I was use to skyscrapers, but I wasn't use to grass the size of them. The towering strands of grass gave the area a gloomy atmosphere. My eyes widened. I was not going in there with a stranger.

Noticing my awe, Dr Hoire sighed. "I know what you're thinking, but nothing bad will happen. Just keep your wits about you." I wanted to trust him, because he had obviously been through here before, how else would he reach the water? I had obviously been through here before, so why was I to panic? I drew a deep breath and nodded. He took the first step and I followed close behind him.

I was beginning to think that the abnormal forest wasn't so bad until I heard a frightening ruffling within the long grass. The doctor stopped. I halted too. The rustling continued, though. Then, a small pink rodent jumped out at me and gnawed my leg. I screamed. What was this alien creature? Why was it attacking me? What kind of place is this? Through all my spinning thoughts and battling the weird fiend, I didn't notice Dr Hoire get out a peculiar red and white ball until a yellow and brown rodent of the same size as my attacker hopped out of it.

"Get away, quick!" he yelled. "Pikachu use Thundershock!" and I saw 'Pikachu' begin to make a weird chirping sound before erupting a mind blowing display of electrical fireworks. The attack hit the odd vermin and it immediately retreated back into the grass. 'Pikachu' looked up at Dr Hoire and smiled a cute and triumphant smile.

Where the hell was I?


	2. Chapter 2

We were silent the rest of the way through the grass. My eyes were wide open, but I reframed from even looking in the doctor's direction. The Pikachu was right beside me, singing in an alien language and beaming at his master who praised him, as if he were a pet.

We exited the forest of grass, and the atmosphere changed. The doctor seemed less tense and I felt I was more comfortable to be in the open air with regular length grass.

"I'll explain," the man sighed, sitting down on the grass with his Pikachu loyally beside him. He gestured to me to sit down. I stared. After a few chirps of encouragement from the Pikachu, I reluctantly parked myself down on the ground next to him. "You are now in the land of Pokémon. They are small creatures in different variations, both big and small and they are our companions. They evolve eventually into a stronger version of their species. People train their Pokémon and use them in battle. When going through long grass, it is essential you travel with your own Pokémon. Just think what might've happened if I left you with that Rattata!" I gawped at him blankly.

"I don't know how I ended up here. Now you're telling me I can't even try to find my way home without some rodent as my companion?" I exclaimed. The Pikachu frowned at the word "rodent" and chirped in annoyance.

"Not all are rodents, actually. I have a few spare Pokémon, if you want one so you are free to roam?" he rummaged in his backpack and took out 3 red and white balls with a black line around the middle. "Take them all."

I reached out my hand and accepted them. Then I removed my rucksack off my shoulders and put them securely in there. I noticed something was in my bag, something obscure. I removed it. It was an egg.

Dr Hoire stared in awe. "How did you… find that?"

"I don't know. I don't know what it is."

"Why, it's a Pokémon egg. I better take this to my lab and put it in incubation and keep it safe. I will contact you if it hatches. There might be a reason you are holding it."

I looked down at the tiny green polka dot egg. It was exquisite. It was rounded like a chicken egg, but was concealed with a rougher surface. It had small craters in from where I had be oblivious and careless but wasn't cracked. It was also very warm, as if it had an internal radiator. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it away to this strange man. I felt as if I was its protector. There was obviously a reason why I was given this egg. My lack of memory frustrated me. The doctor was obviously baffled by my silence and insecurity.

"Jess?"

"Sorry. I don't think I can give you the egg. It's my responsibility." He smiled at my response, the way a father would smile at his daughter, not like I would know- my relationship with my dad back home was rather grim.

"It's just a rodent in an egg," he gibed, still grinning. I sighed. I immediately felt bad for calling them rodents. The Pikachu glanced at me and noticed my regret, and cuddled close to me. It was surprisingly soft. Its tail lightly tapped my leg, as it tried to hug me with its exiguous arms. I giggled. "Why don't you see what Pokémon are inside your Poke Balls?"

"Do I have to do the whole dramatic "GO" part?" I moaned.

"No, I just did that for a melodramatic effect. Just throw it harshly at the ground."

Using all my might, I threw the dense ball at the ground, and it landed with a quiet thud. Then there was a kaleidoscope of colours and a small pony erupted. It had an olive coat with a blazing orange mane and tail. It stood at about 3ft tall and had deep, dark brown eyes. It gracefully trotted over to Dr Hoire and nuzzled his hand. "Ponyta. Such a lovely Pokémon." He stroked its head. "Try the others."

So I did the same thing to the second ball, and the fire work display occurred again. This time a green creature, a foot smaller than Ponyta emerged. It had a recherché vivid green bulb that resembled an onion on its back and luminous red eyes. It was covered with darker green shapes and had 3 small claws on each of its four minute legs. It obediently joined its master and smiled in greeting to me. I went out to touch it. It moved towards my hand and cooed when I stroked it. It was abnormal yet spectacular. As I moved my arm to retrieve the final ball, he followed my arm and licked it. I chuckled and the Ponyta brayed, too. "Bulbasaur," the doctor informed me.

From the final ball rose a small lizard type creature. It resembled a dragon but without wings. It was a stunning amber colour with huge blue eyes. It stood on its hind legs and the end of its long tail had an indestructible flame on. They were all crowding me now. "And last, but certainly not least, Charmander," the doctor beamed. He stood up and stepped away to get a proper look at me and the Pokémon. "Well, Jess, it's safe to say that you are ready to start your own Pokémon adventure. Here take this Pokédex, when you capture a Pokémon their data is added to it. You can find my office in the town and if you need me, here's a PDA. Have fun and stay safe!" and the man waddled off.

Then my Pokémon adventure began to unfold.


	3. Chapter 3

I then decided to venture the exiguous town. The locals all had their Pokémon companions, like how back home we had pets. Some of them were the same species as my own Pokémon, but others were alien and obscure.

I then noticed a majestic building. I had never seen such fine architecture back home. It stood at about ten stories up and wide, but was decorated with pillars and bay windows, surrounded by hedges in the shape of different Pokémons. Above the wooden, grand doorway was a statue of an intimidating Pokémon. I could not make the connection between such a beast and the cute little Pokémon that were running freely around me. I then noted a sliver engraved plaque that accompanied the door.

"Pokémon Gym: Lakesville".

"Kid, don't even think about it," an unfamiliar, harsh voice called behind me. I turned around, a boy, perhaps about 17 and much taller than I stood there, frowning. "This is _my _gym. Unless, you want to challenge me, but by the looks you, you aren't worth much," he scoffed, pushing past me. What an arrogant douche.

"I'm new here actually. I was just wondering what the building was. Clearly, it was a house of lanky, cocky basket cases," I replied, sourly. Deepening his frown, the boy switched his attention back to me.

"Well, I guess because you're a newbie, you don't know how to speak to gym leaders."

"I don't care if you're a 'gym leader', if you're going to be an idiot, you deserve no respect," I said, gesturing air quotation marks at 'gym leader'. The boy scoffed again and pushed some of his dark hair out of his midnight blue eyes.

"Whatever. When you learn to use them Pokémon, come and battle me. It'd be cute to see you fail. At least you have a backbone," he mused, putting his back to me and dawdling into the gym. From that moment on, I decided to re enter the long grass and train up to beat him.

I began to mooch around the town again, when I was confronted by a boy, many years younger than I. He had blonde hair, big blue eyes and a bubbly, bouncy stride.

"Daddy wants me to give you this," the child said, handing me an envelope.

"Thank you," I smiled and the boy waddled away. I unfolded the envelope. A letter was enclosed along with a map;

'The world is your oyster, this world at least. I'll work on how to get you home and how you got here, if you catch as many Pokémon as possible. Attached with this letter is a town map. Use it to navigate around the towns. Be aware of people who want to battle and gym masters.

Good luck, child, visit me often.

Dr Hoire."

I folded the letter away, and then I became aware of a shadowing presence behind me.

"Oi, girly, me and you, battle. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

My head snapped up at the deep voice. It belonged to a stout boy who resembled a plum with crimson cheeks and an exasperated expression. He was surrounded by other boys with the mutual form. I giggled.

"What you laughing at, titch?" the bulk boy pouted. "I just found these bug Pokemon in the forest and I gotta train it up so I'm gonna choose to battle an easy target like you." His friends scoffed, but when my gaze turned to them they retreated as if intimidated. "GO METAPOD."

My opponent (rather pathetically) threw the PokeBall at the ground and it burst open, revealing a Pokemon that resembled a runner bean but with drooping, unamused eyes. I did the same, but out came my Charmander. The boy's smug smile quickly vanished into an apprehensive grimace as he noticed my choice. The Charmander made a satisfied yelp. The Metapod maintained its sullen demeanour.

There was a tension. The Metapod shivered in an obscure manner. I glanced at my Charmander to see whether this was an attack or not, but he seemed fine. I then looked up at the boy and he was looking at me expectantly. "Well… make your move then." I shrugged and got out a piece of paper that came with the PokeBall that described each of the Charmander's defences. I told it to use flamethrower. A vast wave of fire shot out of the little dragon's mouth and encompassed the green enemy. It fainted immediately.

"DAMN STUPID METAPOD. IS HARDEN THE ONLY THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN? STUPID BLOODY THING."

Then he did something that I consider to be rather inhumane. He kicked the thing. I don't mean just lightly. He booted it half way across the grass then rapidly waddled to go and retrieve it. His posse stumbled after him without giving me another glance.

The minute, amber beast at my side gaped at me with his abnormally huge, deep blue eyes and smiled cheekily. "I'm gonna name you Flamer McSparkson," I beamed, before collecting him back into the ball.

Then, I exited the long grass, counted my PokeBalls and headed towards the PokeCenter. When my Pokemon were restored, my intentions were then clear. I was to visit the PokeGym and kick some Gym Leader arse!


End file.
